hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Leol
|name = Leol |also known as = Hagya |kana = レオル |rōmaji = Reoru |manga debut = Chapter 192 |anime debut = Episode 81 (2011) |japanese voice = Jiro Saito |gender = Male |hair = White |eyes = Black |status = Deceased |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |type = Specialization |abilities = Rental Pod「Favor Issuing Machine」 |image gallery = yes}} Leol (レオル, Reoru) was a Chimera Ant that resembled an anthropomorphic lion. Before the death of the Chimera Ant Queen, he was known as Hagya (ハギャ, Hagya) and was one of the more particularly disloyal Squadron Leaders. However while he was alive, his own squad was fully loyal to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 Appearance Leol resembled a very large male lion with brown skin with tiger stripes and white mane. He was one of the few Chimera Ants that wore clothes: he wore sandals and a necklace adorned with a human skull, and he had a paw print mark where his eyebrows were supposed to be. Personality Leol, for the most part, is a very calm and collected Chimera Ant. He does, however, have a cruel side to him. He, like many Chimera Ants, enjoys killing humans, and even remarked that killing them is highly addictive. Leol is also socially proficient, which is displayed through the tactics he employs to gain other people's Nen abilities. He was one of the few Chimera Ants, who were not particularly loyal Squadron Leaders, that would kill more humans than they brought to the Queen. Leol also doesn't want anyone to know about his Nen ability, although he does show it to Bloster, Welfin, Hina, and Flutter. However, he lies about how it actually works. Aside from this, Leol can also be laid-back at times, as he does seem to enjoy listening to music. Background Not much is known about Leol's past, except that he remembers his past life as a lion. It is unknown if he even remembers his past life as a human, or even if he ever had one to begin with.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 Before the Queen died giving birth to the King, Leol was one of her Squadron Leaders who deliberately kept humans for himself to eat. After witnessing the Queen's death, Leol, like many of the other Squadron Leaders, left the chimera ant colony and tried to start his own kingdom.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Plot Chimera Ant arc When Rammot confesses to his superior Colt that Hagya (What Leol was known by at the time) and Cheetu despite both being Squadron Leaders continuously hunt their prey and kill them, contrasting what Colt does. Accompanied by another Squadron Leader Peggy, Colt confronts Hagya about his disloyal actions, but Hagya claims killing the prey is fun and addicting. Colt asks Cheetu if it's the same for him, who responds Colt misunderstands that the both of them meet their quota and that they hunt in their spare time for enjoyment. Peggy intervenes arguing they're having fun with the Queen's vital food supply, but Hagya argues back that him and Cheetu are simply eliminating the garbage and asks if that's a problem. Dodging the question, Colt inquires if Hagya's aware of the "Rare Prey", but he hasn't and will report to the Queen if does and he'll be sure to talk with Rammot to calm him down. Colt pressures the fact that Hagya better respect the rules and when he's out of sight; Hagya claims he'll never respect the rules and he and his two loyal officers Hirin and Flutter will go out on a hunt for some Rare Prey. Tracking Squadron Leader Yunju's signal, Flutter informs Hagya that Yunju's signal has vanished and has probably been killed. Hirin excited about the Rare Prey, Hagya tells his officers that they'll track and hunt down the rare prey, much to Hirin's excitement. Hagya then telepathically messages his subordinates down in the field about the Rare Prey and for them to capture them dead or alive. Flutter though worries that the prey may annihilate the entire squadron, but Hagya assures him that they're tough and will manage. Hirin brings up they may not listen to one another, but Hagya claims they're only buying time until they arrive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 Right after Kite uses his Crazy Slots to Conjure a Scythe that annihilates Hagya's squadron, Hagya witnesses the event as it occurred.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 Reminiscing about his past as a lion, Hagya realizes how he was once on top of the food chain and now has superiors higher than him on said chain. Kite and Gon both notice him and his officers Hagya then orders the two to retreat, admitting in their current condition they're no match for them and notes that learning and adapting is their best weapon. With Netero, Morel Mackernasey, and Knov hunting the Chimera Ants surrounding the Nest, it's revealed that Hagya is one of the fourteen Squadron Leaders to be left alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 206 After the King is born, Hagya supported by Zazan claims the Chimera Ants should all go independent. Bihorn argues against it, but a large majority of Chimera Ants agree with Hagya idea, whom claims it's evident which side has the majority. On the hunt for a land he can make his Kingdom, Hagya scours a land possible land to call his home.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 Somewhere in Nevaska Hagya is interviewed by a Freelance Reporter who puts up with his embarrassingly immature ideals for his personal kingdom, until she's killed after inquiring whether Hagya really is what he's claimed to be.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 Around the time when a certain someone was taking out Manipulated Soldiers, the Royal Guards are approached by Leol and his loyal officers whom claims they're indebted to the group after they rescued them from the Hunters trailing them and teaching them how to use Nen. The Royal Guard Neferpitou informs Leol about someone taking out his "Dolls" and asks that they take care of the problem. Leol agrees to do it and is given a cell phone by Neferpitou since the Royal Guards don't use telepathy and so they can be updated on the target. Leol and his subordinates then head out, while Menthuthuyoupi questions their loyalty. Neferpitou claims it doesn't care for as long as they're willing to risk their lives in order to complete their mission and on the chance they do betray them then they'll be dealt with accordingly, nothing more nothing less.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 Out on the field scouting the area from above, Flutter spots two suspicious humans Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon. Flutter telepathically contacts Leol informing him what he's spotted 2 suspicious people and how should he approach the situation. Although Leol orders Flutter to leave them be as they're not the primary target, he then informs him that they're waiting in ambush for Cheetu. Taking this as an opportunity, Leol orders Flutter to warn Cheetu who's heading towards the capital about the ambush. Flutter does this and informs him that Cheetu expresses his gratitude, much to Leol's pleasure, because now Cheetu owes him. Leol's then contacted by Neferpitou and is ordered to head north to Luoton City and wait for it there. This of course was based on Neferpitou's intuition, but Leol understands. Later Leol reconvenes with Cheetu and promises to have the annoying pest removed from him and he can have Shaiapouf teach him about Nen and have him cultivate a Hatsu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 After the Ortho Siblings seemingly finish off Killua, Flutter informs the siblings he'll report their efforts back to Leol and highly suggest they get promoted.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 240 When Cheetu confronts Morel Mackernasey sometime after being exorcised from Knuckle's Potclean, Leol anxiously spectates the confrontation from a distance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 Right after Cheetu activates his ability, Leol contemplates that now that Cheetu's Hatsu has been activated it'll be 8 hours until he returns. Flutter then reports to Leol about an intruder who maybe the main culprit they've been assigned to take care of. Hearing that there isn't anyone else assisting the intruder aside from the white soldiers and not wanting to take a chance doing it alone, since the leader might be mixed in with them he contacts Neferpitou to have former Squadron Leaders Welfin and Bloster sent over as back up.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245 Before they arrive Flutter reports that the intruder has managed to use hand combat techniques to take out the surrounding soldiers. So Leol orders him to immediately report back when the intruder uses his Hatsu and figures he'll let Bloster and Welfin take care of the intruder, while observing their abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246 Sometime after Bloster and Welfin's arrival, Leol tries to contact Flutter, but to no avail. Frustrated by not being able to get in contact with Flutter, but also Bloster impatience and Welfin desire to reevaluate the situation, Leol conceives a sneaky plan in order to not lose face with Neferpitou. Leol tells Bloster and Welfin before they leave, he'll get in contact with Leol with his Hatsu the Rental Pod. When inquired it's purpose by Welfin, Leol lies claiming it's a search and asks they don't tell anyone about it, but is willing to use it in front of them because he "trusts" them. However Leol thinks both Bloster and Welfin are idiots for believing his bold face lie. As soon as Leol locates Flutter's name on his Rental Pod he's thankful because it means he's alive and either unconscious or out of communicative range. Bloster then proclaims that he and Welfin will take care of the white soldier and Leol can take care of the intruder to which Leol is thankful for since it means he doesn't have to reveal his ability to them. He prints out a ticket from his Rental Pod and discreetly shreds it activating Flutter's Hatsu Satellite Dragonflies, while thinking he'll continue being loyal to the King until the day comes when he owes him a favor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248 The Satellite Dragonflies soon locate the main intruder and the person Cheetu targeted; Leol speculates Cheetu most likely failed. So Leol informs the two that their target has changed to the one intruder to Cheetu's initial target the Pipe User.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 249 Leol apparently chases Morel around Peijin and into a large and spacious underground church. Within the church Leol mocks Morel, while he in turn analyzes his lion foe and then starts to surrounds the floor around him with his Hatsu Deep Purple. Leol comments how he learned from Cheetu about his Hatsu so in turn shows off his Rental Pod and then puts his ear phones on and plugs them into his Rental Pod. Leol then confesses that he's enjoys listening to the band called Black Planet and thinks their second album is the best. This makes Morel feel uneasy as he reluctantly admits he enjoys listening to the band as well and confesses to himself that he has trouble fighting people who have similar interests as him. This however changes when Leol activates his Rental Pod and from it activates "borrowed" Hatsu Inamura baffling Morel as water submerges from the floor and engulfs him in it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 253 Leol now wielding a harpoon attacks Morel who manages to dodge it, but sustains a bloody gash to his chest. Exhilarated Leol mocks Morel, while a livid Morel proclaims Leol is using a stolen Hatsu from a good friend of his. Morel creates a boat made of smoke for himself and takes a swipe with his pipe at Leol, but misses. Leol then entraps Morel in a Vortex called Tornave that he can't seem to get himself free from. Taking advantage of the situation Leol was going to finish off Morel with his Harpoon, but looses sight of him. The man in question appears behind Leol and when asked how he did it, he claims he used his lungs to project himself safely out of the vortex. While Leol contemplates how Morel freed himself is possible, Morel creates another boat for himself and claims it's his turn now. Leol mocks once again Morel, but he claims during the fight he's observed 3 critical details, one he can use other people's Hatsu, 2 he wears his earphones as a sort of superstition and have no relation to his Hatsu, and 3 his lifespan because the Hatsu he stole belonged to friend of his named Grachan. Leol assumes he met with Grachan when he was chased by the Chimera Ant Suppression Force and defeated him. Morel then proclaims that Leol will pay with his life for harming his friend.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 254 Leol tries to reason with Morel by defending his previous actions calling them self defense and that he's simply borrowing for a while his friend's Hatsu. Unamused by Leol's reasons for defense, Morel claims his pleas are simply ones commonly used by thieves. Seeing no reasoning with Morel he starts up a new attack called Big Wave that submerges Morel deep into the water. Confident that he's won the match, Leol notices a bubbling water pool near him and when he goes to strike it another appears until he's nearly surrounding by the bubbling pools. Contemplating on the matter, Leol deduces the bubbles are a diversion to have Morel escape from the church. So as Leol tries to escape from the church himself, he becomes dizzy and notes this his chest feels off. As Leol thinks he's become poisoned he becomes off balanced and the Inamura disappears, but not the surrounding water. Sinking into the water not being able to breath, Leol contemplates how this all happened and is that where he'll die. It's from the corner view of his eye Leol notices that Morel is using the smoke extending from his pipe to act like multiple hoses. In his final moments Leol questions how Morel was able to poison him. Surprised that Leol died so quickly, Morel escapes the underground church after confesses what killed him was CO2. Leol is briefly mentioned by Ikalgo inhabiting Flutter's corpse after he and the Chimera Ant Extermination Squadron invade the Palace. Welfin, Bloster, and Cheetu though they recognize Flutter they all become suspicious of him when he calls Leol by his former name Hagya.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 271 Bloster later confronts Ikalgo in the secret underground tunnel beneath the Palace and when he mentions Hagya's name he notes that Leol hates being called by his previous name and destroys Flutter's body.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 276 Leol is mentioned one last time, by Welfin when he questions Hina's (formally known as Hirin) loyalty to Leol/Hagya, but she claims ignorance to those names and doesn't care for the dead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 315 Abilities & Powers Being a Chimera Ant, Leol is stronger than an average human. As one of the former Squadron Leaders, he had authority over his underlings, although it is unclear how much influence he retained after the death of the Queen. Even prior to acquiring Inamura, seemingly one of the abilities in his arsenal that he prizes the most, he managed to defeat the possessor of that ability, a Hunter named Grachan, although the circumstances of their fight are unknown. Enhanced Strength: Due to his lion genes, he has strong jaws, capable of tearing off a grown woman's upper body with one bite. According to him, a throw of his harpoon can pierce a whale swimming deep in the sea, hinting he has both great physical strength and accuracy. High Intelligence: Leol is adept at conspiring and scheming, moving other Chimera Ants from the shadows to achieve his goals. Nen Leol is a Specialist. Thanks to Shaiapouf he mastered his ability in three days, although he considers himself slow. He is able to adapt very quickly to his borrowed abilities, identifying their main strengths efficiently and selecting the most suited to the situation; however, he is not as skilled when it comes to recognizing their downsides, since he did not know that the water summoned through Inamura would not recede after disengaging the technique because he was underground. Trivia * It should be noted that Rental Pod allows Leol to use all Hatsu abilities that are based off a stolen ability. This is confirmed by his stealing Inamura, but also being able to use Big Wall, which can be used only when Inamura is active. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Leol's stats are: References Navigation Category:Chimera Ants Category:Specialists Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Magical beast Category:Antagonists Category:Squadron Leaders